


3 Times the Upload Completed and the 1 Time Tony Found Out

by R_squared



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing for Cover, Mission Related, Multi, OT3, Spies spying on spies, This is how to corrupt Jarvis, Unimpressed Tony, When your partners are too adorable not to save images of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: We've all got that one file hidden inside a folder in some obscure location on our computer that we hope no one ever finds.Jarvis was never intended to be that file but you can trust two super soldiers and the worlds most notorious spy to change that.





	3 Times the Upload Completed and the 1 Time Tony Found Out

**May 9th**

Bucky sat in front of the small display screen fidgeting annoyedly on an equally small chair. Everything in that damn van was too small and claustrophobic. It was obviously designed for small, skinny, tech guys, not “You’re-Too-Conspicuous-For-This-Mission-Bucky” super soldiers. The dim glow behind the hundreds of control panel buttons barely lit the space as he stared intently down at the live stream CCTV footage of Natasha and Steve wandering through the mall.

There were five, maybe six Hydra agents currently searching the crowds for them so it was really nothing to write home about.  
They were turning down a side branch of the main floor, heading towards the nearby exit when stopped abruptly, restarting at a much slower pace as they assessed the situation. The camera swiveled towards the exit as four suspicious men made their way through the doors. One of the men was clearly being told to stand guard as the remainder quickly began to turn their focus back towards the crowd.

“Get out of there guys.” Bucky said boredly into the headset.

There were too many eyes on them and not enough cover, no matter if they turned back now or kept walking they were almost guaranteed to be spotted and that wouldn’t end pretty.

Laughter suddenly pierced the air, singing through Buckys headset and causing him to jut back in surprise. He watched on as Natasha overdramatically slung herself around Steve, pulling them both towards the nearest wall which luckily for him was still in perfect profile view of the security camera.  
They thudded into the wall, Steves hands landing on either side of her shoulders against the white surface. Natasha reached up, pulling Steve in feverishly, managing to tip his generic baseball cap further down as their lips crashed together

Buckys eyes widened as he watched the two embrace. The Hydra agents passed them quickly, averting their gaze from what was obviously an uncomfortable level of public affection.

His hand flew out, pausing the footage suddenly.

He couldn’t help the small gulp that rolled back in his throat as his eyes roamed the image. The way Steves hand had lightly slid down to rest on Natashas hip, the curve of her extended neck as she stretched up to meet his lips, their bodies pressed so close they were threatening to melt right into the wall behind them.

“Is everything alright?” The smooth, computerised voice snapped Bucky back into the reality of the cramped van.

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, eyes still steeled on the image.

“May I restart the feed? We are here to provide assistance.”

“Sure, sure… Hey uh, Jarvis right?”

“Yes.”

“Would there maybe me a way to… Upload that image… To a-uh- personal file?” He wasn’t sure if any of that terminology was right but what the hell.

“Of course, I will create one for you now.” The screen flashed in front of him.

**[New File Created: James B. Barnes]**

“Would you like for Agent Romanoff & Captain Rogers to also have access to this file?”

“Sure, yeah- Just upload it!” His excited tone tumbling out from between the devious smirk painted on his face. 

**[Uploading Image To: James B. Barnes]  
[Upload Complete]**

The video on the screen restarted as he leant in eagerly. The cameras quickly focused on the two agents who were now travelling up one of the escalators. They faced away from the camera, one of the oblivious Hydra agents a few steps behind them. Their bodies leant into one another, Steves arm was slung around the back of Natashas neck, her hand clinging to it while her other arm snaked around his waist as she rested her head casually against his shoulder. The conversation over the coms had turned to a upbeat debate about which chinese takeout joint to order from when they got back.

“And that Jarvis! That’s adorable.” Bucky gestured at the screen.

**[Upload Complete]**

**May 17th**

The gunfire mixed with the sound of heavy, constant breath as it poured out over the speakers, the shaky camera following Bucky and Steve as they pounded along the sidewalk.  
Natasha swiped her finger across the transparent screens in front of her, relaying information down to the ground as they went.

“You’ve got incoming.” The screen blared in front of her, detecting the new heat signal.

The soldiers took cover, surging out from behind the car they had used when the missile skimmed past them, exploding somewhere in the distance.

The second heat signal appeared too suddenly for even Natasha to react to and it was on top of them with no warning.

“WATC--” She attempted to call out.

She caught a glance of Buckys hand wrapping around Steves arm, yanking him backwards towards the alleyway before explosion.  
The blinding orange and yellow light of the blast shattered across the image before it turned completely blank.

“I need a new image Jarvis!” She pushed back the dread as she barked the command.

The screen jumped across, quickly coming back to life as another camera flew into place. The colour had faded, the remaining dust slowly settling back onto the street as the gunfire continued.

“Come on, come on.”

When the drone was finally able to focus through the debris Bucky and Steve were laying limp on the ground a few feet from the blast. The camera zoomed in to see Steve strewn out on top of Bucky, obviously having collapsed back from the shockwave.  
Their arms began to move, slow groans feeding back over the speakers. 

Natasha let out a deep sigh, watching as Steve pushed himself up, eyes not breaking away from Bucky beneath him.  
A thought spiked in her mind as she ignored the multitude of screens around her.

“Jarvis…” She called, anxious anticipation filling her tone. “Jarvis are you getting this?”

“Of course, I automatically store all footage from the drones.” 

“Good.” Determination flaring as she watched the scene unfold.

Steves hand slowly pulled up from the ground, softly brushing away the disheveled mess of hair from Buckys face. 

“Thank you.” Natasha heard the low whisper as it came across the speakers. If she wasn’t the person that she was she was sure her heart rate would be out of control by now.

Steve leant down locking his lips passionately onto Buckys, clearly finding the rest of the world entirely irrelevant in that moment.

“ **Save it Jarvis, save it now!** ” She grinned.

“Would you like it uploaded to the Central Database, Agent Romanoff?” Jarvis queried ignorantly.

“No Jarvis. My personal file.” Thank god Tony hadn’t programmed Jarvis to understand the meaning of an eye roll. 

“As you wish.”

**[Uploading..]**

She swiped the notification off the screen as the two men returned to their feet, Steve quickly peering back out onto the street.

“You boys are mighty distracting, you know that?” She reprimanded playfully, returning her attention to the mission.

“Sorry Natasha.” Steve apologised sheepishly, adjusting his earpiece.

“Don’t be. Just save some for when you get home.. **After** you’re done not getting blown up.” 

He let out a short chuckle before diving back out onto the street. Buckys eyes searched the skyline for a moment, landing on the drone with a grin that could shatter a heart in an instant stretched across his lips. He winked up knowingly to Natasha.

“Jarvis..” The intent in her tone was more than obvious, a fact that was confirmed by the new notification that popped up.

**[Upload Complete]**

**June 3rd**

“Where are you? Come on, I need visual.” Steve frustratedly called into the mic.

The fight had ended abruptly from what he could tell, getting Natasha and Bucky out of the area was more of a formality at this point, even if they were still being chased, but that still didn’t give them the right to give him the silent treatment.  
Steve scanned the side of the building from his place behind the small desk.

“You want visual?” Before Steve could register Buckys voice there was a large crash as the glass of one of the lower level windows shattered out onto the street followed by 250lbs of super soldier. “There’s your visual!” He announced proudly.

Steve shook his head at the dramatics, smiling to himself briefly. The camera shifted up to catch Natasha as she flew down the rickety, metal stairwell on the outside of the building. Her graceful movements were as mesmerising as always to watch as she danced down each level in a single maneuver, twisting and turning over and around the barriers.

“ **Barnes!** ” She called down as her hands gripped onto the second story railing.

Her body snapped straight up, curling over her hands and off the last landing as she flung herself out into the open air, flipping around the head towards the ground feet first.

Buckys eyes shot up, arms shooting out just in time for her to crash neatly down into them. Her legs slipped to his sides smoothly, wrapping around his upper waist with practiced ease. Buckys bent arms dipped slightly against the impact before moving back into place to hold her up against him, his hands gripping tightly onto her hips. Steve couldn’t see his face from here but he could almost feel Buckys smug smirk. Natasha had made a habit of pulling these kind of stunts and more often than not the boys came out of them a little worse for wear, but not this time.

“My knight in shining armour” She cooed, flicking a hard nail against the cool metal that pressed along her thigh.

“My mother warned me about girls like you Natasha.”

“Wise woman.” Her hands slid up, tangling into his hair possessively as she leant in.

A very purposeful finger slammed down into the keyboard, pausing the drones footage on the screen as their lips crashed together.  
Steve stared at the image, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead from watching his partners interactions. He tried to remind himself that it was his job on this mission to keep a watch on the situation but his mild mannered embarrassment was getting the best of him as he started glancing back and forth from the screen.  
A long breath escaped his lips as he steadied his erratic heartbeat. He could run for hours at full throttle without so much as an elevated pulse but the intimate display in front of him was setting his chest on fire as he forgot every other irrelevant detail around him.

“Would you like me to save this to your personal file?” Jarvis’ intuitive voice jolted into Steves infatuated bubble of space unexpectedly.

“ **What?!** Uhh-Uh..” Steves hands had apparently chosen that exact moment to completely forget how to work. He fumbled around the keyboard dumbly as he tried to restart the live feed of footage. “Sorry Jarvis, I forget you’re here sometimes.” He explained letting a nervous chuckle escape his lips.

“Some do find my lack of a physical form quite confusing.” 

“Right.” He finally managed to land on the right key, the screen flicking back into motion. “Wait.. What personal file?” He questioned, finally registering Jarvis’ original query.

“The one Agent Romanoff and Sergeant Barnes use to store images such as that.”

“...We have one of those?” Steve didn’t think he’d ever been so grateful to be speaking to a computer. Computers don’t have the ability to judge him for his wide eyes and the flare of red that was running up his neck. 

“Yes. It has become quite extensive.”

He gulped, probably a lot louder than he should have. He looked over the screen, his mic was still muted, good.

“Would you like me to upload the image Captain?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes fixed on Natasha and Bucky as they ran up to the far end of the alleyway, jumping into the back of a inconspicuous van with ease.

“Captain?” Jarvis insisted.

“Yeah, sure. Upload it to the computer.” He pushed aside the heat rising in his chest but he was obviously more than a little flustered as he spoke.

“ **The** computer sir?” Jarvis clarified.

“Yes. I mean, I guess.. I don’t know Jarvis, I have to work, can you please just do it?” He huffed out, pushing away from the desk and rising to his feet.

“Of course.”

“I’ll meet you at the checkpoint in five.” He relayed to the team, heading out of the room as the notifications began to appear on the screen behind him.

**[Uploading Image To: Central Database]  
[Upload Complete]**

**June 4th**

When Tony slammed through the door his irritation was palpable. He quickly located the culprits of his mornings agitation strewn out on the long couch. One of Natashas leg had been carefully slung up onto Steves lap as he worked to gently unbuckle and slide off her boot to assess the injury beneath, a bandage already poking out from under the collar of his own t-shirt. As he did so Natasha worked to clean a large gash on Buckys forearm that she had dragged across herself for better access, his body comfortably slotted against her as she dabbed the antiseptic over his skin. They chuckled quietly between themselves, spirits obviously still high after the long night before.

“Stark.” Steve greeted.

“Okay, someone had better start talking.” Tony spat, gesturing wildly with the glowing, transparent tablet as he came to a halt in front of the couch.

“That’s a vague request.” Natasha replied, eyes never straying from Buckys wound.

“Fine then how about we start with you Cap,” He tapped against the screen for a moment before spinning it to face them. “Mind explaining why Jarvis uploaded this to the Central Database last night?”

Steve immediately recognised the photo of Natasha and Bucky entangled in the alleyway and felt the flush of embarrassment creeping up again. He could feel Natasha and Buckys amused expressions burning into the side of his face, which wasn’t at all helping him recover from the fact that every word in the english language had apparently decided to fall out of his head.

“You just told him to upload it didn’t you? Natasha queried.

“Uh-..yes?” 

“Not specifically to our personal file?” Bucky added.

“I-uh..” Steve scrambled, searching their faces for some hint of what his answer should be.

“Oh my god Steve! If we’re going to misuse the equipment we’ve at least got to be subtle about it.” Her head rolled back, resting against Bucky as they broke into laughter together, entirely unphased by the situation.

“I didn’t know, I’m not a spy!” He defended, only fueling the laughter as he received an eyeroll strong enough to spin the whole room from both his companions. Bucky leant across, punching him playfully on the shoulder, causing them both to wince slightly. 

“Nice photo. You should see ours.” Bucky complimented with a wink, pulling Steves hand across to intertwine with his own in Natashas lap as she applied his bandage. 

Steve let himself join in with a small chuckle, the embarrassment slowly subsiding.

“Hey, over here!” Tony snapped out, attempting to round up the attention of the apparent children before him. “There’s **more** of these?”

“It’s private.” Natasha shrugged back.

“You can’t just use Jarvis as your own perverted gallery! You’re taking up space for tactical information.” He scolded, exasperated by the situation.

“He didn’t seem to mind.” 

“Don’t corrupt my technology!” Tony pointed towards them with the still lit tablet, ending the pointless conversation before storming across the floor. “Do you want another Ultron?! Because this is how you get Ultron!” He yelled back, slamming the door dramatically behind him.

The three smiled quietly amongst themselves, sinking back into the comfortable couch, their bodies falling limply into an exhausted pile, hand’s loosely brushing soothingly against one another.

“Hey..” Steve spoke up after a minute, “You don’t think he’s going to delete those do you..?”

“I have a backup.” Natasha didn’t hesitate in answering nonchalantly, lifting her cell phone up and unlocking the screen to show the latest notification.

**[Automatic Backup Complete: James B. Barnes]**


End file.
